parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva's Roar (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)
This scene when Eva Roars in Igor (2008). Characters Who Get Blown Away #Open Season (© 2006) - Boog #The Wrong Trousers (© 1993) - Wallace #Aladdin (© 1992) - Aladdin and Abu #Shrek Forever After (© 2010) - Shrek and Donkey #Mulan (© 1998) - Shan Yu #The Curse of the Were Rabbit (© 2005) - Were Rabbit & Gromit #Storks (© 2016) - Hunter #Super Wings - Jett #Delgo (© 2008) - Sedessa #Enchanted (© 2007) - Giselle #The Wild (© 2006) - Duke and The Gazelles #Shrek 2 (© 2004) - Prince Charming #Hoodwinked (© 2005) - Twitchy, Nicky Flippers, Chief Grizzly and Police Animals #Alice Through the Looking Glass (© 2016) - Alice Kingsleigh #Madagascar (© 2005) - Fossas #Animal United (© 2010) - Socrates #Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008) - Mayor Ned McDodd #True & the Rainbow Kingdom - True & Bartleby #Cars 3 (© 2017) - Jackson Storm #Tarzen (© 1999) - Clayton #The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (© 2019) - Gandalf #The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (© 1999) - Elmo #Smurfs: The Lost Village (© 2017) - Clumsy Smurf #WALL-E (© 2008) - WALL-E #Enchanted (© 2007) - Dragon Narissa #Shark Tale (© 2004) - Oscar #The Croods (© 2013) - Grug, Belt & Guy #Finding Nemo (© 2003) - Dr. Phillip Sherman #Shaun the Sheep Movie (© 2015) - The Farmer #Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (© 2018) - Doctor Octopus/Olivia Octavius #Open Season 3 (© 2010) - Rosie, Maria, Serge and Buddy #Flushed Away (© 2006) - Roddy #Despicable Me (© 2010) - Margo Gru #Storks (© 2016) - Junior, Tulip and Diamond Destiny #Despicable Me 2 (© 2013) - El Macho #The Ant Bully (© 2006) - Ants #Next Gen (© 2018) - Mai #The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (© 2017) - Mole #Paw Patrol: Pups and the Beanstalk - Captain Turbot #Monster Family (© 2017) - Cheyenne #Shaun the Sheep Movie (© 2015) - Trumper #The Curse of The Were-Rabbit (© 2005) - Victor Quatermaine #FernGully: The Last Rainforest (© 1992) - Crysta #Dragons Race to the Edge - Speed Stinger #Hotel Transylvania 2 (© 2015) - Ticket Agent #Little Animals Activity Centre: Wishing Tree - Count Hoot #The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (© 2017) - Animal Control Guy #Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012) - Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas #Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008) - Horton #Oliver & Company (© 1988) - Roscoe #Big Hero 6 (© 2014) - GoGo Tomago #The Grinch (© 2018) - Cindy Lou Who #Despicable Me 3 (© 2017) - Balthazar Bratt #Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1 - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug #Home on the Range (© 2004) - Buck #Steven Universe - Lapis Lazuli #Chicken Run (© 2000) - Ginger and Rocky Rhodes #The Roly Mo Show - Migo #Ferdinand (© 2017) - Angus #Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) - Tinker Bell #Over the Hedge (© 2006) - Nugent #Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: Quest Buy - Ludo #Who Framed Roger Rabbit (© 1988) - Judge Doom #Barbie: Fairytopia (© 2005) - Bibble #The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (© 2019) - Sweet Mayhem #Shimmer & Shine: Flying Flour - Shimmer, Shine & Leah #Pénguins of Madagascar (© 2014) - Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico #Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) - Nyx #Hoodwinked! (© 2005) - Granny Puckett #Rugrats Go Wild (© 2003) - Nigel Thornberry #Meet The Robinsons (© 2007) - Lewis Robinson #Incredibles 2 (© 2018) - Evelyn Deavor #Monster Truck Mater - Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil (© 2011) - Jimmy Ten Strings and Giant #Return to Never Land (© 2012) - Peter Pan #The Nut Job (© 2014) - Cardinal #The Little Prince (© 2015) - Little Girl #The Magic Roundabout (© 2005) - Doogal #Beauty and the Beast (© 1991) - Gaston #The Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water (© 2015) - Sir Pinch-a-Lot #Meet The Robinsons (© 2007) - The Bowler Hat Guy #Luis and His Friends from Outer Space (© 2018) - Ms. Diekendaker #The Boxtrolls (© 2014) - Archibald Snatcher and Eggs #Wreck-It Ralph (© 2012) - Vanellope von Schweetz #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil (© 2011) - Verushka Van Vine #Strange Magic (© 2015) - Roland #Home (© 2015) - Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs #Hoodwinked (© 2005) - Red Puckett and Japeth #Surf's Up (© 2007) - Cody Maverick #El Materdor - Chuy #Moana (© 2016) - Tamatoa #The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016) - Stella #The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017) - Rudolph Sackville-Bagg #The Rescuers Down Under (© 1990) - Wilbur #Mr. Peabody and Sherman (© 2014) - Police Officers, Patty, Paul and Ms. Grunion #Miralous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Stormy Weather - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir #The Incredibles (© 2004) - Bob Parr #Finding Nemo (© 2003) - Marlin #My Little Pony The Movie (© 2017) - Spike and The Mane 6 #Kung Fu Panda 3 (© 2016) - Po #Barnyard (© 2006) - Horse #The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (© 2019) - Metal Beard and Benny #All Hail King Julien: Run for the Border (© 2014-2017) - Xixi #Melody Time (© 1948) - Coyotes #Next Gen (© 2018) - Greenwood #Valiant (© 2005) - Felix #Norm of the North (© 2016) - Olympia #Up (© 2009) - Russell #Ralph Breaks the Internet (© 2018) - Spamley #Over the Hedge (© 2006) - Gladys Sharp #Meet The Robinsons (© 2007) - Wilbur Robinson #Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - Biskit Twins #The Penguins of Madagascar - Dr. Blowhole #Minons (© 2015) - Frabice #Veggietales - Bad Apple #Horton Hears A Who (© 2008) - Vlad Vladikoff #Leap! (© 2016) - Felicie and Victor #Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (© 2010) - Metal Beak #Ever After High: Dragon Games - Raven Queen and Apple White #Robots (© 2005) - Wonderbot #Mr. Peabody & Sherman (© 2014) - Mr. Peabody And Sherman #Hoodwinked (© 2005) - Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo #Bee Movie (© 2007) - Ken #Chicken Little (© 2005) - Chicken Litttle, Buck Cluck and Kirby #SpongeBob SquarePants: Chef Bob (© 1999-presents) - Chef Bob #Oliver & Company (© 1988) Jenny Foxworth #Hop (© 2011) - E.B. #Gnome Alone (© 2017) - Chloe #The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (© 2017) - Frankie #Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You (© 2017) - Little Mariah #The Lorax (© 2012) - Ted Wiggins #UglyDolls (© 2019) - Lou #Planes: Fire & Rescue (© 2014) - Dusty Crophopper #The Incredibles (© 2004) - Frozone #The Grinch (© 2018) - Grinch #Winx Club - Bloom #Ralph Breaks the Internet (© 2018) - Ralph Virus #Kung Fu Panda 3 (© 2016) - Kai #Strange Magic (© 2015) - Marianne #Brave (© 2012) - Mordu #Shrek (© 2001) - Lord Farquaad #Igor (© 2008) - Dr. Schadenfreude #Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (© 2018) - Miles Morales #The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017) - Gregory Sackville-Bagg #The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon - Malefor #The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016) - Mighty Eagle #Hoodwinked (© 2005) - Zorra #The Pirate Fairy (© 2014) - Zarina #The Mr. Men Show - Mr. Rude #Bolt (© 2008) - Bolt, Mittens and Rhino #Hotel Transylania 2 (© 2015) - Dennis #Ratchet & Clank (© 2016) - Elaris #The LEGO Movie (© 2014) - Unikitty #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (© 2005) - Mike Teavee #Sherlock Gnomes (© 2018) - Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie #How to Train Your Dragon: THhe Hidden World (© 2019) - Grimmel #Zootopia (© 2016) - Little Nick #Aladdin (© 1992) - Iago #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil (© 2011) - Mad Hog #Hotel Transylvania (© 2012) - Dracula #Hercules (© 1997) - Nemean Lion #Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) - Fawn #The Nightmare Before Christmas (© 1993) - Sally and Santa Claus #Who Framed Roger Rabbit (© 1988) - Roger Rabbit #Monster Family (© 2017) - Emma Wishbone #Hey Arnold! The Movie (© 2002) - Scheck #The Magic Roundabout (© 2005) - Dylan #Hoodwinked! (© 2005) - Kirk the Woodsman #Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (© 2018) - Griffin the Invisible Man, Frankenstein, Wayne and Murray #Up (© 2009) - Carl Fredricksen #Tangled (© 2010) - Flynn Rider and Maximus #Monsters, Inc. (© 2001) - Henry J. Waternoose III and Jeff Fungus #The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017) - Rookery #Bolt (© 2008) - Penny Forrester #The Secret Life of Pets (© 2016) - The Viper #Minions (© 2015) - Scarlet Overkill #Castle in the Sky (© 1986) - Sheeta #Leap! (© 2016) - Regine Le Haut #Shrek Forever After (© 2010) - Rumpelstiltskin #The Book of Life (© 2014)- Luis Sanchez #Ratchet & Clank (© 2016) - Captain Qwark #Big Hero 6 (© 2014) - Hiro Hamada and Baymax #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil (© 2011) - Gretel #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (© 2000) - Mayor Augustus May Who #Next Gen (© 2018) - Ani #How to Train Your Dragon (© 2010) - Hiccup #The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (© 2019) - President Business #Despiable Me (© 2014) - Agnes Gru and Edith #Up (© 2009) - Charles Muntz #The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017) - Anna Sackville-Bagg #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (© 2012) - Captain DuBois #Incredibles 2 (© 2018) - Elastigirl #Hotel Transilvania 2 (© 2015) - Bela #Up (© 2009) - Alpha Beta, Gamma and Dogs #Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (© 2010) - Soren #The Incredibles (© 2004) - Omnidroid v.10 #Incredibles 2 (© 2018) - Voyd #The Nut Job (© 2014) - Grayson #Arthur - Binky #Bubble Guppies: We Totally Rock - Gil #Smallfoot (© 2018) - Policemen #Ever After High: Dragon Games - The Evil Queen #Shrek 2 (© 2004) - Fairy Godmother #Inside Out (© 2015) - Riley Anderson #Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (© 2010) - Nyra #Epic (© 2013) - Dagda #Open Season 2 (© 2008) - Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene #Kintoons - Paolo #Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly #Rio (© 2011) - Marcel, Tipa and Armando #Paranorman (© 2012) - Judge Hopkins #Mulan II (© 2004) - Yao Ling & Chien Po #Rugrats Go Wild (© 2003) - Darwin #Dexter's Laboratory: Opposites Attract - Dexter #Nella the Princess Knight - Nella Gallery Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3728.jpg|Boog fells on the Cliff Mountain wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg|Wallace slides on the Kitchen |Aladdin and Abu Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-3859.jpg|Shrek & Donkey falls down on the Ground Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu flies on a Fireworks Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8654.jpg|The Were Rabbit & Gromit falling down on the Ground Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg|Hunter fells on the Thousand Miles of Death Jett_Falling.jpeg|Jett falls down on the ice Sednna death.png|Sedessa fallen down on the Castie enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg|Giselle falls down on The Well the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1675.jpg|Duke and The Gazelles slides on the Ground |Prince Charming hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Twitchy, Nicky Flippers, Chief Grizzly and Police Animals crashing on the Policecars |Alice Kingsleigh Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Fossas launches into the Ground by Alex animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-5196.jpg|Socrates slides on the Weight Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg|Mayor Ned McDodd flies on the air by Horton True_&_Bartleby_flying.png|True & Bartleby flying backwards cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10583.jpg|Jackson Storm flies on the Track Screenshot_20190217-150117.png|Gandalf falling down in the Ground |Elmo Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 0351.jpg|Clumsy Smurf slide on the Tree wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-4152.jpg|WALL-E falls on Axiom Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11343.jpg|Dragon Narissa falled down on the Ground shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Oscar blasting by Lenny's roar The-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg|Grug, Belt & Guy after getting stuck in Tar finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9487.jpg|Dr. Phillip Sherman fells on the Wall Shaun The Sheep Screenshot 0441.jpg|Farmer about to Crash on The Car Pibble Death.png|Doctor Octopus/Olivia Octavius slides on the Truck Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg|Rosie, Maria, Serge and Buddy blasting on Doug's Roar flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Roddy fallen down on the Lost |Junior, Tulip and Diamond Destiny Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10038.jpg|El Macho fell down as getting Zapped by Gru |Ants nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-803.jpg|Mai slides in the Ground Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_1008.jpg|Mole blasted on the Underground by Gunther |Captain Turbot Lana_Death.png|Cheyenne slides on the Fall Trumper flying.jpg|Trumper flies on the Pile of Poop By the Bull Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5281.jpg|Victor Quartermaine flies on a car & being thrown by Wallace |Crysta Tattoo_death.png|Speed Stinger fallen down on the Island hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-6417.jpg|Ticket Agent flies from Mavis' roar Falling_owl.png|Count Hoot Falls down on the ground Pingis Death.png|Animal Control Guy launches into the Wall by Mr. Feng and the Rats ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg|Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas sliding in the Wrecking Ship horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6802.jpg|Horton falling Down on The Mountains Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7455.jpg|Roscoe falls into the Car by Dodger big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8344.jpg|GoGo Tomago launches into the Ground by Baymax Grinch-animationscreencaps.com-1454.jpg|Cindy Lou Who slides on the Christmas Decorations Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9312.jpg|Balthazar Bratt launched into the City by Gru OR1-(752).png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug flies in paris Buck Crash.PNG|Buck fells in the Wall Lapis_Whoops.png|Lapis Lazuli flies over the boat & caught something big chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-6334.jpg|Ginger and Rocky Rhodes slides in the Pie Machine Migo_flies.png|Migo flies on the pillow after Little Bo pushing him Screenshot_20190120-141713.png|Angus launches into the Ground by Ferdinand tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg|Tinker Bell slides on the Ground by Gruff overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4847.jpg|Nugent fells on the Grass Ludo_Been_kicked.png|Ludo been kicked by Star Butterfly & knocked into a shelf |Judge Doom barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-427.jpg|Bibble slides on the Flower Screenshot_20190217-145158.png|Sweet Mayhem falls on the Ground Shimmer,_Shine_&_Leah_sliding.png|Shimmer, Shine & Leah slides on the floor |Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|Nyx slides on the Ground hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg|Granny Puckett falls on the Mountains by Dolph Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4571.jpg|Nigel Thornberry falling down on the ground meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg|Lewis Robinson falls on the Ground Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12178.jpg|Evelyn Deavor gets sucked on a plane by Elastigirl IMG_20190103_183724.jpg|Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster falls on the Ground by The Tormentor hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg|Jimmy Ten Strings and Giant fallen down in the City peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|Peter Pan falls into the Ground nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7733.jpg|Cardinal flies on the House Cat Little_Prince_Screenshot_1837.jpg|Little Girl falls on the House Blaga_death.png|Doogal flies on the Ground Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston falls down on the Beast's castle sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg|Sir Pinch-a-Lot slides on the Ground by Burger Beard meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-3373.jpg|The Bowler Hat Guy fells in InvenCo by InventCo CEO |Ms. Diekendaker Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9852.jpg|Archibald Snatcher and Eggs slides on the Ground Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9757.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz launches into the Ground by the Cy-Bug's hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7169.jpg|Verushka Van Vine fells on the Ground Strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-10031.jpg|Roland falls on the Ground by Marianne home-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs slides in the Ground hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|Red Puckett and Japeth flies on the sky surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-2399.jpg|Cody Maverick fallen down on the Wave IMG 20190103 183833.jpg|Chuy fells on the Ground moana-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg|Tamatoa falls on the Ground |Stella Andie_Defeat.png|Rudolph Sackville-Bagg launches into the Ground by Tony Thompson |Wilbur mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg|Police Officers, Patty, Paul and Ms. Grunion slides in the Police Car SW_(582).png|Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir flies in the Ground Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11631.jpg|Bob Parr slides on a office by The Umnidroid Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg|Marlin slides and flies on the Boat Mane_Six_and_Spike_plummet_into_the_river_MLPTM.png|Spike and The Mane 6 falls down on the Bridge kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4142.jpg|Po falls down into the Ground |Horse Screenshot_20190217-150230.png|Metal Beard and Benny falls on the Ground |Xixi Peco Roar.jpg|Coyotes blasting on Peco Bill's Roar |Greenwood Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-7712.jpg|Felix slides on the Ground Wimpy Defeat.png|Olympia slides on the Sofa up-disneyscreencaps.com-9383.jpg|Russell fallen down in the Ground ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-8373.jpg|Spamley launches into the Glass by Double Dan overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Gladys Sharp sucked on the Dwayne LaFontant's lair meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6650.jpg|Wilbur Robinson Falls into the Trex's Mouth |Biskit Twins |Dr. Blowhole minions-disneyscreencaps.com-6817.jpg|Frabice launching on the Ground by Scarlet Overkill launching Bad apple defeat.png|Bad Apple flies on by Larryboy horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff gets bonked a tree and gets bonked on the clif Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_0232.jpg|Felicie and Victor fells in the Ground legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10081.jpg|Metal Beak sliding on the Ground Herry_and_Samsa_death.png|Raven Queen and Apple White falled on the sky Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-2882.jpg|Wonderbot got kicked out By Ratchet mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubis' mouth hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg|Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo slides on the Policecar |Ken chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg|Chicken Litttle, Buck Cluck and Kirby flying on The Wall |Chef Bob oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7404.jpg|Jenny Foxworth slides on The Car hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9682.jpg|E.B. hitting on the Ground IMG_7147.jpg|Chloe fallen down in the Ground by The Trolls Chungos_Defeat.png|Frankie fells On the Ground by Precious All_I_Want_Christmas_Is_You_2017_Screenshot_1142.jpg|Little Mariah slides on the Ice lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-1537.jpg|Ted Wiggins slides on the Ground |Lou |Dusty Crophopper |Frozone Grinch-animationscreencaps.com-2963.jpg|Grinch launches into the Christmas Tree Screenshot_20180707-033255.png|Bloom falls into the Pit after the Chase Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-10239.jpg|Ralph Virus slides on the Ground by Ralph kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.jpg|Kai slides in the Rocks Strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-9000.jpg|Marianne launches into the Spider Webs by The Bog King brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9285.jpg|Mordu lauchess into the Ground |Lord Farquaad igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9006.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude falled down on the Bot by Eva IMG_20190103_182815.jpg|Miles Morales slides on the Ground by Gwen Stacy Screenshot_20190120-141453.png|Gregory Sackville-Bagg launches into the Ground by Rookery Dougals_death.png|Malefor falls on the Ghost Dragon Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg|Mighty Eagle slides on the table hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5200.jpg|Zorra launched on the Ground by Dolph Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Mr._Rude_falls_down.png|Mr. Rude falls down the lift bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-5585.jpg|Bolt, Mittens and Rhino flying in The Train Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-5822.jpg|Dennis falling down from The Tower by Dracula |Elaris lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7869.jpg|Unikitty fells on the Table |Mike Teavee 1F739D27-A003-41B7-A6C8-81E5677E203D.jpg|Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie fallen down in the Bridge |Grimmel zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg|Little Nick falls on the Ground |Iago hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-5774.jpg|Mad Hog launches into the Ground by Twitchy hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg|Dracula flying on the Airplane Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg|Nemean Lion flies on the Ground by Hercules Screenshot_20180820-221829.png|Fawn flies on the ground |Sally and Santa Claus |Roger Rabbit Screenshot_20190202-175244.png|Emma Wishbone fells on the Plane |Scheck Lamers_defeat.png|Dylan fells on the Snow Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House Yomo Danna Fergus and Dumpan Death.png|Griffin the Invisible Man, Frankenstein, Wayne and Murray launches into the Tree by Dracula up-disneyscreencaps.com-9648.jpg|Carl Fredricksen sildes on the Ground tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-2009.jpg|Flynn Rider and Maximus falls on the Ground monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7682.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III and Jeff Fungus falls on the Ground by Sulley Oscar_Death.png|Rookery slides on the Car bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Penny Forrester Falls Into the Ground secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Viper flies in the Ground by Duke minions-disneyscreencaps.com-8607.jpg|Scarlet Overkill falls on the Buildins by Kevin Castleinthesky-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg|Sheeta falls down on the Blimp Regine_Fall.png|Regine Le Haut falls on the Ground |Rumpelstiltskin Luis_Sanchez_Flying.png|Luis Sanchez slides in the Floor Quamar Defeat.png|Captain Quark falls on a window big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Baymax falls on the Ground hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg|Gretel flies on the City by Red Puckett IMG_20190103_185115.jpg|Mayor Augustus May Who slides in the Bed nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-6262.jpg|Ani launching on the Ground by Greenwood |Hiccup Screenshot_20190217-152132.png|President Business fells in the Ground Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Agnes Gru and Edith Gru flying on The Sky Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death Screenshot_20190120-141112.png|Anna Sackville-Bagg slides on the Ground |Captain DuBois incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11789.jpg|Elastigirl slides on a Plane Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Bela slides on the Ball up-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg|Alpha Beta, Gamma and Dogs fallen down on the Water legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Soren fell on The Rock |Omnidroid v.10 Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-10678.jpg|Voyd launches into the Ground by Violet nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg|Grayson flying down on the Wheel Falling_Binky_Scene.jpeg|Binky falling down on the Ground Flying_Gil.png|Gil flies on the Loud Music Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Policemen launches into The Wall by Meechee Uranam_death.png|The Evil Queen About to Crash Downfall on the Death |Fairy Godmother inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg|Riley Anderson slides on the ice |Nyra Epic-movie-screencaps_com-3218.jpg|Dagda falls down to The Ground Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg|Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene slides in The Water Falling_Paolo.png|Paolo falling down on the ground Falling_Star.png|Star Butterfly falling down on the Ground rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9936.jpg|Marcel, Tipa and Armando falls on the Water paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-5908.jpg|Judge Hopkins Slides on the Ground Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2246.jpg|Yao, Ling & Chien Po tumbles around after Matchmaker saying AND STAY OUT!!! Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3691.jpg|Darwin flies into the Trees Dexter_falling.png|Dexter falling down on the ground Nella_Giant_Wave.png|Nella slides on the Giant Tidal-Wave Transcript *Eva's Roar (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)/Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE